


Suspicions

by TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Broken, Character Death, Dead End for Shinran, F/M, Hints of Kaishin, Lost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie/pseuds/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...I know I haven't posted anything lately (please forgive me for not completing homework), so I decided to post something that I wrote a long time ago, around when I first wrote _You're Late, You Damn Thief_ , so sorry if there are any mistakes (my younger self has just apologized). As for the other fics, I am working on them, I just need more time (and space and quiet and less stress) to actually write them out.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read my other fics and has either commented or given kudos :) Hope this will be worthy of some attention ^_^
> 
> Things I would like you to keep in mind before reading this is yes, Shinichi did like Ran, but Kaito also has a crush on him that he's not willing to admit. Shinichi has always considered KID as someone close to him, so he's not surprised that the thief is always meddling with his affairs. If this fic had originally continued, it would have ended in the first relationship listed for this fic (everyone should know what I mean ^_^). But other than that, I think that's about it :) Enjoy! Comments and criticisms are welcomed.

Life is never fair. Kudo Shinichi had accepted that fact a long time ago, when he solved his first case, when he had stumbled across the Black Organization and when he had been forced to live his life as Edogawa Conan. Even having murder cases drop right in front of his face almost everyday and seeing innocents die had not made him falter. But life had just gone wild on him, twisting his mind in so many ways he thought he was finally going to break.

He curled in on himself, on the cold ground beside the desk and the chair in the grey interrogation room. His mind could barely process what had happened in the last 24 hours. He felt numb. Lonely. Empty.

He didn’t know how or why They knew. They just did. They had realized that Kudo Shinichi was still alive, alive and kicking and fighting against the Organization in the dark. And they had attacked.

They didn’t that he was _the_ Kudo Shinichi they were looking for. He still remembered every little detail of the accident, of when the Organization had tried to harm him, thinking he was was important to Kudo Shinichi. They had disguised it as a suicide accident. The large grey van had headed full-speed at him, the driver one of the lower-ranked members often disposed of in operations. He remembered the gentle but forceful arm pushing him back onto the sidewalk, her last smile directed at him, tears in her eyes and the final sickening impact as the van hit her and exploded. He remembered hitting the sidewalk and tumbling backwards from the explosion. He remembered the screams and shouts, all white noise to his ears, as he struggled to crawl towards where _she_ was, ignoring the awful pain in his body. And he remembered seeing the burnt body, remembered his tears, his screams as he clung onto that body, ignoring the burns formed upon contact.

He stared lifelessly at the blank wall in front of him. They had killed her. His shoulders shook, the small cuts agonizing but incomparable to the pain inside, and a loud crazed laughter sounded in the room.

They had killed her.

They had killed her.

_They had killed her._

They had murdered Mouri Ran, his childhood friend, the gentle and strong girl he had loved. He never even got the chance to tell her that he loved her.

Tears flowed again on his already tear-streaked face and his laughter ceased into a bitter smile.

_She’s dead._

O_^ DCMK

Wataru Takagi watched the screen, worry evident in his tired eyes. Edogawa Conan had been taken and treated, then brought to the police after the death of Mouri Ran, but despite all coaxing and persuasion, he remained silent. He refused to eat, to sleep and the originally bright, intelligent cobalt blue eyes had dulled into nothing but empty orbs staring listlessly into space. He heard the door open and shut behind him.

“Takagi…,” Miwako Sato came in quietly, “here, I brought some coffee.”

“Thanks, Sato,” the man replied, smiling at her wearily and brought the warm beverage to his lips.

The sudden crazed laughter made him jolt, spilling coffee all over himself as he immediately turned his attention back to the screen, all the sleep in him chased away. Sato leaned over, studying the screen with him.

“What the…?” was all he could manage, staring at the live video feed of an intelligent but now broken child laughing disturbingly in the empty silence.

“Oh, Conan-kun…,” Sato watched sympathetically as the child broke into tears once again.

O_^ DCMK

Conan picked at the food in front of him, an empty expression on his face. Takagi sat across from him, fiddling with the small pile of papers he held.

27 hours after Mouri Ran’s death, and after that sudden crazed laughter three hours ago, the boy had not uttered a single word or let out a single sound. Takagi was desperate now. If Conan continued to refuse to answer the questions the police needed, they would send someone over. He was worried about the boy and winced when the chopsticks clattered onto the table.

“Conan-kun…”

The bespectacled boy turned his empty eyes onto the officer and Takagi squirmed uncomfortable before speaking up again.

“Look Conan-kun, I know that what has happened is affecting you very much but I’m afraid if you continue to refuse to answer, they’ll send someone else.”

Conan looked away, a disturbing smile appearing on his face.

“And? What will they do, Takagi-keiji?”

The officer didn’t know how to answer.

Conan laughed bitterly, “I’ll let you in on something Takagi-keiji, since you know how to keep your mouth shut. This is not something any police force can handle, much less Division 1. Only fools challenge _Them_. And I was foolish enough to do so. And look at me now. Ran is dead. Because of me!”

Takagi was about to comfort the boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears once again when the door slammed open behind him. He jumped in surprise, turning around, expecting the sudden intrusion to be Sato or another officer. However, the person standing in front of him was none other than the Moonlight Magician himself: Kaitou KID.

“Tantei-kun, I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” the thief said, a serious tone in his voice, “Takagi-keiji, can you please leave us alone for a while? Don’t worry, I’ve turned off all the security in this room.”

Takagi hesitated. He knew that the Kaitou KID 1412 would never hurt a person, much less one of his “precious detectives”, but he was still considered an internationally wanted criminal. Indigo eyes locked with his.

“Takagi-keiji, please leave. Now.”

The finality in the voice made him snap back to reality and he made his decision. Who cared if he was a criminal? If Kaitou KID was the person needed to snap Conan out of that state, he couldn’t care less what the thief did. He nodded, hope restored within him and locked the door behind him as he left.

O_^ DCMK

“So.”

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? What I want to know is what the hell you are doing here right now, acting like a docile puppy that just got kicked out? And don’t tell me that that comparison was stupid because that’s exactly what you look like right now! I know that you’re sad and everything, believe me, but while you’re here moping, _They_ are out there harming even more people! You’re a detective! And you were her most precious! Do you think Ran would be happy to see you like this?”

There was no reply and the silence was heavy.

“Look,” KID sighed, “I’m sorry if I’m being harsh, but they need you for this. _I_ need you for this,” he whispered, “Without you, we can’t do anything. If you aren’t there, then we’ll really be those ‘fools’ that you were talking about. Fools who are bound to die. You may be a fool for challenging Them, heck, I am, too. But if this kicks that damn Organization out of existence, then who cares if we are fools?”

“And then what, KID? I’ve been hiding for the past two years to take Them down and protect my family and friends, especially Ran. And now she’s gone. I can’t take it anymore. She was the only reason I kept on going, to keep on living to take Them down…”

KID grabbed the neck of Conan’s shirt, hoisting him up. The not-child struggled weakly within his grasp.

“W-wha--!”

“Look, you idiot, she’s not the only one! What about your parents? Agasa-hakase? The little ojou-chan who’s always so serious? Tantei-han? And those three kids that follow you around like ducks? What about them? Are you just going to let them die?”

“B-but…”

“Don’t ‘but’ me! Everyone is depending on you, even if they don’t know it and you are LETTING THEM DOWN!” he snarled, anger blazing in his bright eyes. He shook the boy, trying to knock some sense into him.

Conan trembled for a moment under the thief’s burning eyes, unable to form any words in his mouth.

The magician’s harsh gaze softened for a moment and he suddenly drew Conan into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Tantei-kun, I know you feel lost right now but for everyone else, you need to stay strong. If you need support, I’ll be your support. If you need help, I’ll always be there for you. And if you need to cry, you can always cry in front of me.”

The boy’s eyes widened with fresh tears, “Why?” he whispered.

“Figure it out for yourself, you idiot,” the thief pushed him back and he was only able to glimpse at the pained smile before it turned back into the usual smirk, “Now get back to work, my little Tantei-kun, everyone’s waiting for you.”

“Che,” he had to not bit his lip to not burst out laughing at the irony of the situation as he wiped his tears away, “You meddlesome thief.”

O_^ DCMK

Takagi entered the surveillance room quietly just as Sato was waking up from the midst of her nap. The weary woman blinked sleepily, looking at the screens blankly until she realized something was wrong. There was only static on the screens.

“Conan-kun!” she bolted out of the chair, immediately shaked of her sleepiness from before and started towards the door where Takagi was, “Takagi, damn it! I fell asleep! What’s going on? Where’s Conan-kun?”

The man gently grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her back to her seat.

“Don’t worry about Conan-kun. He’s with someone he knows right now.”

“But...the surveillance cameras?”

“It’s fine. It was necessary that that person did that so they could visit Conan-kun.”

“I see...as long as they can get that kid back up...I’m beginning to think that even that thief Kaitou KID will do.”

Takagi was silent.

“Wait,” her eyes narrowed, “Is it that damn magician?”

“Um…,” he laughed nervously.

“Ugh!” she groaned, “I couldn’t care less now. At least he has a decent chance of cheering Conan-kun up.”

Takagi sighed in relief as silence set in.

“Hey, Takagi?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever thought...that Conan-kun is rather...unusual?” Sato asked tentatively, hesitation in her voice, “I mean he seems to know too much for his age and he doesn’t seem to ever be fazed by murders or kidnapping or whatever else he encounters.”

“Of course I have. You know that time when he and I were stuck in the elevator with the bomb?”

“Yes,” her hand tightened.

“I asked him a question. I asked him, who is he? The answer he gave me that time really threw me off track. You know what he said? He said that he would tell me in the next life.”

Sato stared at him, confused.

“Conan-kun’s definitely not normal. Remember those reports sent to us? There was one about how he was stuck in an avalanche that he created to save a town from being flooded for nearly fifteen minutes. And there was that other time he shot that gun to save Ran-san at that case where the culprit was killing by the cards. There was also that time when he droce that car with the kids out of that burning building. He’s way too mature and smart for his age. If I didn’t know him personally, I might’ve even though him to weird or creepy. It’s just too much to even comprehend.”

“I know. It’s hard to believe that he’s just a kid.”

“I have my suspicions. Ever since that bombing incident, I’ve been trying to some research on him, but I haven’t been able to come up with much.”

“So, what are your suspicions?”

Takagi slumped in his chair, “I’m not even sure they’re believable. They seemed rather plausible at first, but then they just seem impossible.”

“Like what?” Sato leaned forward in her chair.

“I mean…,” he hesitated, “would you believe me if I told you that I think Conan-kun’s behind all that ‘Sleeping Kogoro’ stuff? And whenever that other girl, Suzuki Sonoko, also just fell asleep and gave perfect deductions?”

Sato’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? That would certainly seem far-fetched at first but it is...rather plausible. I mean, this is Conan-kun we’re dealing with.”

“Exactly,” he sighed, “and that’s why I feel so insecure with my reasonings. Because it’s Conan-kun that all my crazy reasoning seem to make sense. With him, I lose sight of what’s real and what’s impossible to believe.”

“So, Takagi,” she raised an eyebrow, “your reasonings?”

“Ah, yes,” he said, startled that Sato was actually listening to this, “well, as I mentioned before, I think it’s actually Conan-kun who’s been solving those cases. And it’s only recently noticed something else. Every time there’s a case, he’s dropping hints, big ones that literally lead to solving the case, always in an extremely child-like manner.”

“That’s true,” Sato mused, “I’m always taken back in surprise when he suddenly acts like an actual child his age.”

“So this is my guess,” Takagi took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t think Conan-kun’s actually a child. I think he’s--”

The door slammed open behind them and a childish voice sounded throughout the room.

“Who do you think I am, Takagi-keiji?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's a cliffhanger, and believe me, when I originally wrote this, there was a second chapter where I only wrote about a page...so I'm not sure if I will continue this, since I still have two other major fics I'm trying to finish...


End file.
